Users who view network pages such as web pages often want additional information about the topics on the network page. For example, a customer viewing an electronic catalog may want additional information about a product. An online merchant may therefore provide a hotline which customers can call to speak to a customer representative. However, the vast number and variety of products offered for sale by online merchants make it difficult for these merchants to staff a hotline with representatives who are knowledgeable about the products.